Adult Plot Ideas Yeah Idek Bleegghhh
Alright so yeah. This is just me raaammbbliinngg. So as we all know if we want adults to become a thing, we need a few plots beforehand so that way they can stay around. Basically, what I did is I took stuff from my character pages and I wa slike, you know, I kind of already got lil plot ideas in my head for these characters. Like I got the names down and basic ages, but basically y'all can come up with your own stuff for the character history and all. Hurdurrr. Idek. Ignore moi. If you have your own plot ideas for characters and stuff just tell me or edit this or smthn idk. Yeah swag. Basically below will be adult characters that are cool idek. Tia Singh So Tia is like my char. She pre cool. There's a link to her page there. Click it if u wanna. Anyway, plots for her would be anything really. She used to be married to this guy named Tyler Castellano so someone could just make him a character and we could have like rlly hateful and awkward and terrible rps where he's somehow trying to like get her back fsr. It wouldn't be like the simple, cute rps everyone usually has, but like rlly awful rps where he's like stalking and harrassing her. Legit plots that would be fun. Also, if you want to change the name, that's perfectly fine. Doesn't matter to me. I have an idea that there can be this new vet clinic across the street from the place Tia works at. They're like rival clinics and always trying to get more customers. Maybe she could have spiteful rps and stuff with someone who works over there - maybe another vet or a secretary or smthn. That could be entertaining. Or she could be friends with someone who works there but they keep their friendship secret bc their coworkers hate each other. It'd be so entertaining like omg. Why do I love this idea? Like maybe both ideas could work. It'd be gr9. Also she has a younger brother and idk his name rn. We can do cute sibling rps with them and like thsi character could be like 23-25 yrs old, up to you. I think Dev Patel would be a good fc choice tho, but again, up to you. Name of Your Character: Tia Singh Connection: '''Ex-Husband '''Character Name: Tyler Castellano (although if you wish to change the name, just mention it. That'll be fine with my honestly.) Suggested Age: 29 (since it's mentioned in her history that he's a year older than her. However, again, if you want, you can change that too. I'd be fine with anything from 28-30) Occupation: UTP, although he often switches job, so it probably isn't a serious one FC Suggestions: UTP Brief History: '''It's all basically UTP, except he attended BIST. He also proposed to Tia and they got married a few months later, right after her graduation from BIST. I'd just suggest reading Tia's history section (especially the last 4 paragraphs) to get a better understand of things you should include in his history. '''Personality Traits: '''He's very aggressive, easily irritated, moody, and short tempered. He's also got this creepy factor going on since he's trying to get Tia back and is basically stalking her. He's also two-faced since he can trick people into thinking he's super nice, friendly, and loving when he's really not. Obviously there's other traits you could add in too. '''Additional Information: *Basically I had this idea that after the divorce, Tyler went all crazy and became like really drunk a lot. He really missed Tia and got mad whenever he remembered how she left him. *So like now he's just really crazy and creepy and always trying to talk to Tia and get her back, but she's always like um no. He's just really crazy and freaks her out, but she feels guilty for making him feel that way that she doesn't get a restraining order or anything because she's d-u-m-b. *Tyler is also an abusive asshole so yeah, sorry. Rory Bales Alright, so like I feel liek someone could make chars for Valeria Pink and Alec Whatever-Last-Name-You-Want. Obvs Valeria will probs have changed her last name to Whatever-Last-Name-You-Want cb she married Alec and all. I think we could do some plots and stuff with that mess that could be pretty interesting and entertaining. You can pick out whatever fcs and all. Valeria will be about the same age as Rory, so she's like 28/27. Alec will probably be around the same or just a bit older. If you want to change the names, you obvs can. Idk. I just think we could have some pretty interesting plots with this. So I think Rory needs a neighbor to be his friend ya feel. They could be next door neighbors and just somehow become friends over the years of living next to each other. It's all up to you. I think maybe Rory could have someone who he could argue with at work. They both have offices right next to each other and they're just always like glaring at each other and getting into like arguments. Fun stuff. Also Rory has two younger siblings. His sister, Claire, would be 26 and his brother would be 25.